Forum:Looking for good Chimera, Defiler, Volcano
Yo people has anyone got a very strong chimera, defiler or vulcano wich have incredible power. my gt: xXKuragari666Xx ps: any other ledgendary weapon is also welcome :D I have a chimera with like 820 damage or something like that. Don't know if that's very strong. Gt is same as sig TeSpoon2468 15:19, February 26, 2010 (UTC)TeSpoon2468 rodger i'll add ya k? No signature found... 15:26, February 26, 2010 (UTC) I have all of these at strong dam GT detnop I have an 859 damage Defiler with 96.7 accuracy and 1.9 fire rate. 3.7x weapon zoom. Level requirement 40. Chimera 410 dmg, 96.4 acc, 1.6 fire rate, 3.7 wep zoom, +23% fire rate and +42% Recoil reduction, lvl 48. GT Rauthr, also got around 20 other orange guns. Rauthr 21:41, February 28, 2010 (UTC) Don't need this one as I have a better one: Bukkithead 16:53, April 30, 2010 (UTC) I have a few modded chimera and some legit chimera and some modded and legit defiler, add me on XBL GT: xPUREx BLOOD7 I have a defiler with 1099 dam. and relatively the same stats as the pic. one (with scope) GT: JapaneseSnipe13 I've got 1210 dmg, 94.6 acc, 1.9 fr, 2 clip, 4.2 scope defiler, a 1264 dmg, 97.8 acc, 0.6 fr, 3 clip, 2.7 scope volcano, and a 1141 dmg, 93.6 acc, 2.0 fr, 2 clip chimera, with a tiny bit of recoil reduction and added damage. Hit me up if you want to trade (GT: The King Boar) TheKingBoar 19:35, April 30, 2010 (UTC) no longer needed becouse: i got that defiler way back, i found that volcano way back, i've got a better chimera but thanx for the offer but if you have anything else then do say No signature found... 18:20, May 1, 2010 (UTC) If you have all those already, then what exactly is the criteria for the guns that you're looking for? TheKingBoar 18:39, May 1, 2010 (UTC) mmmmm any good strong ledgendary weapons with sell value of 9999999 (not neccisarily) just show me what you've got my GT; xXKuragari666Xx (i'm currently on vacation so we can do this next friday if you don't mind?) Works for me, I'll add you as a friend until then. TheKingBoar 20:13, May 1, 2010 (UTC) but could you state some weaps. here (stats etc.) that you think i might like? plz.? No signature found... 20:15, May 1, 2010 (UTC) So here's what's good that I have (I trade with Incubus, so he may have passed some of this to you already, or I may have gotten it from him and forgotten who exactly I got it from) I deviated a little from the critera, most doesn't have a sell value of 9999999, but all are either powerful/rare/unique. Hellfire, 233dmg, 89.2 acc, 12.5fr, 55 clip, 4.3 scope Avenger, 313dmg, 92.4 acc, 15.0fr, 26 clip, 3.8 scope (I have better, but I know I got that from incubus) 3 different jackals, ranging from 1378 to 1181dmg Undertaker, 1847dmg, 8 clip, 88.8 acc, 1.3 fr, 4.3 scope, 4x shock Bastard, 506dmg, 67acc, 9.8 fr, 62 clip unlisted scope Incindiary, shock and corrosive rhinos Savage equalizer, 335x7 dmg, 71.4 acc, 1.6 fr, 2 clip, 2.8 scope, 21 ammo regen Bloody Unforgiven, 1401dmg, 94.2 acc, 1.0 fr, 2 clip, 4.2scope, 200% crit dmg, 100% melee Friendly fire, 395X9dmg, 43.8acc, 1.5fr, 2 clip, x2 elemental, and a scope, but that's unlisted Genocide Raven 310dmg, 91.3acc, 15.0 fr, 21 clip Vile Reaper, 233dmg, 92.6acc, 13.4 fr, 16 clip, 300%melee, 21rr, 56%acc, 48%dmg (this is one of the rarest in the game) Thanatos 309dmg, 87.2ac, 9.3fr, 64clip Glorious Hacoc, 345dmg, 88.5acc, 12.1fr, 72 clip, 2.1 scope (one of the best assault rifles I've ever found) PPZ470 Liquid Orion, 725dmg, 97.8acc, 2.7fr, 15clip, 2.4 scope (there are better out, but this isn't modded) Terrible Matador, 280x12dmg, 33.3acc 1.1fr, 12 clip, 2.7 scope Malevolent stinger 224dmg, 90.2 acc, 17.6 fr, 58 clip (incubus might have given you this, but I'm the original finder) Glorious Massacre (This is a draco) 262 dmg, 93.9acc, 4.9fr x3 incindiary, 67% recoil reduction, +70%acc Fulgurating stinger (great for craw worms) 143dmg, 90.5 acc, 12.5 fr, 49 clip, x4 shock, scope (not listed on card) Liquid penetrator 449dmg, 94 acc, 3.2 fr, 8 clip, x2 corrosive, 2.7 scope, 64 recoil reduction steel thumper 336 dmg, 90.2 acc, 5.9 fr, 18 clip, 4.3 scope erupting stinger 167dmg, 90.5 acc, 12.5 fr, 21 clip, 4.3 scope gearbox double thumper 244x2dmg, 78.3 acc, 4.2 fr, 21 clip, 4.3 scope fire and shock nidhoggs (2476 for fire, 2716 normal, Terrible Defender, this is a carnage that does 603 dmg + corrosive, 3.6 scope a friendly fire carnage, , and a shock carnage. Because of the carnage, they're basically guaranteed an elemental trigger Shields 1804capacity/407 recharge (best capacity/recharge combo I've seen) 1931/244/60% health boost Admittedly weak, but unique guns Double violator, 91x4dmg, 65.0acc, 12.7fr Nasty Troll, 221dmg, 92.8acc, 4.0fr, 23 clip Caustic rebel, 188dmg, 90.4acc, 4.4fr, 34 clip, 3.1 scope Angry Butcher, 139x3, 58.8 acc, 7.7 fr (burst, so doesn't matter), 5 clip, 3.0 scope Invader, 257dmg, 94.4 acc, 2.6 fr, 20 clip, 4.7 scope (or 259dmg, 89.3 acc, 2.8 fr, 16 clip, 4.7 scope) double gasher, 183x2, 56.7 acc, 16.3 fr, 38 clip, 3.9 scope firehawk, 271dmg, 89.1 acc, 2.9 fr, 12 clip, 4.1 scope, 4xfire rebel, 151dmg 90.4 acc, 6.7 fr, 34 clip, 1xcorrosive Hunter's Hydra, (carnage) 577 dmg, 4x scope, 78.3 acc, 6 clip TheKingBoar 21:40, May 1, 2010 (UTC) the butcher is a mod cuz butchers can only have x3 and i'll look into the rest k? No signature found... 08:55, May 2, 2010 (UTC) Sorry, the butcher is a typo, it is actually only x3. I fixed it. TheKingBoar 19:54, May 2, 2010 (UTC) I'll check into it this friday k? see ya soon! No signature found... 08:36, May 4, 2010 (UTC)